


Source of inspiration

by Yellowhouse1890



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic ?, Feelings, I wrote this in like an hour, Maybe - Freeform, Muses, Other, Possessive Behavior, Translation, Unrequited Crush, description, kind of, please be indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowhouse1890/pseuds/Yellowhouse1890
Summary: You accompanied me during long nights. Until the sun rose up, most of the time. I remember everything.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Source of inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> This is the (technically) second thing I post on this site. It's a translation from my real first work. English isn't my first language. I'm open to any kind of criticism, positive or negative.

The most remarkable memory from all those nights is probably te curves that were formed by your hips on the sheets. It had been hours on end of posing, where you left me take all the inspiration that was usually absent in me from your silhouette. Each time my eyes went from the page to your body, I discovered a new part of you, virgin of any description in my notebook. Each time, I thought of the outrage I was commiting towards your entity, in forgetting even the tiniest mole. It was essential that whoever read one line of my prose could understand how your essence was unmatched. No need of representing your shapes or the shadows under your breasts. Each reader would figure themselves their own goddess. I would have never showed them the original model.

You were a solitary pleasure, reserved to my jealous eyes only. I left to others the task of trying to reproduce the wazy one of your strands of hair had to always fall perfectly along your arm or the light deep within your pupils. I knew that such a thing was destined to fail. So I tried to capture you in an other way. To keep a memory of you at all costs, even if your image disappeared from my mind. I'd much rather be able to imagine again and again how your right foot fit itself right behind your nee, offering me a perfect view on the stripe of beauty spots that spread from your ankle to the top of your calf. Perfectly straight, without a spot out of the line. 

I often wondered what your parents had done, so that at least one god gave you so many gifts. Maybe they had seduces several ? And when the moment of your birth arrived, they all found themselves greatly surprised to have been tricked by a couple of humans. The end of the story changes, depending on how I feel. They were either amused by it and kept their promises. Or your parents were struck down on the spot. 

All your movements had a kind of sensuality that totally outshone any human I met in the past. I don't think I can say I loved you. My feelings were closer to an admiration tainted with an all-consuming desire to possess you. To forbid the sight of your crevices and your recesses. I wanted to understand you completely.


End file.
